Prazer em Porto Real
by Dionisio
Summary: Após a morte do Lorde Eddard Stark sua filha mais velha, Sansa, se torna vítima de mais uma quebra de promessas do Rei Joffrey I e é posta sob os cuidados de Petyr Baelish, sendo apresentada a um novo estilo de vida; uma forma de viver muito diferente do que ela sonhara. (Sansa/Petyr)
1. Chapter 1

**Prazer em Porto Real**

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Verão do ano 298 D.D., Baixada das Pulgas - Porto Real.  
_

_Não tenho a ousadia de pensar que algum dia esses escritos serão lidos, muito menos que alguém se lembre de mim; faço essas anotações para que a minha memória seja preservada e para que_ eu _me lembre de quem sou._

_Meu nome é Sansa, da Casa Stark, filha de Lorde Eddard Stark e de Lady Catelyn Stark, outrora uma Tully. Já fui filha da Mão do Rei e noiva do Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, atualmente Rei Joffrey I de seu nome, fui também Princesa do Norte devido a proclamação de meu irmão, Robb Stark, como Rei do Norte e por esse motivo me tornei traidora. Atualmente sou mais um _passarinho_ no bordel de Petyr Baelish e atendo pelo nome de _Cardeal_, meu amo me deu esse nome por dizer que os meus cabelos são vermelhos como a plumagem dessa ave. Eu detesto esse nome assim como detesto meu senhor._

* * *

Uma grande quantidade de sangue foi jorrado aos degraus de mármore do Grande Septo de Baelor, muitas pessoas gritavam porvivas e abençoavam o Rei Joffrey I. Sansa Stark, a noiva do rei, viu tudo ficar negro e sem ter controle sobre o seu corpo foi em direção ao chão."_Pai! Papai!__" _Gritava em seu coma "_Você prometeu que seria misericordioso! Você prometeu perante toda a Corte que seria misericordioso!_" As palavras transmitiam uma emoção visceral. Aqueles lábios finos que ela tanto desejara possuir rompia em um sorriso de escárnio. "_Baelor, eles o chamam de O Abençoado, e mesmo assim nada fez para salvar o meu pai!_" Ela se lembrava da estátua do nono Rei Targaryen do Septo de Baelor e a forma pacífica que ele olhava a confissão que a Mão do Rei fazia, a confissão que Joffrey queria não na qual seu pai acreditava. A lâmina de Sor Ilyn Payne, que era a espada de Eddard, cortou o ar ao ser erguida o pescoço do antigo dono, bem embaixo da terceira vértebra cervical. O barulho do osso sendo cortado pela lâmina de aço valiriano fez com que Sansa despertasse e ao fazê-lo deparou-se com o seu quarto na Torre da Mão.

- Me Lady? - Uma serva qualquer a chamou a modo de se certificar de que a garota estava mesmo consciente.

Sansa virou-se para ela, queria tentar reconhecer aquele rosto, mas não foi possível, era uma serva nova.

- Onde está Septã Mordane? - Exigiu saber. Desde antes da captura do pai não via sinal da boa senhora que cuidava de sua educação.

- Com licença, me Lady - A serva fez uma reverência formal ignorando a pergunta de sua senhoria. Sansa sentiu algo estranho a respeito disso. Era a confirmação de o que acabara de visualizar na escuridão de sua mente não era apenas um sonho, infelizmente era um pedaço da memória que possuía dos acontecimentos anteriores.

A garota Stark pode sentir os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, já havia até abraçado o joelho e entrado na pose fetal em busca de conforto, estava prestes a chorar quando a porta foi aberta e a mesma serva que saíra minutos antes, retornara.

- Vossa Majestade pede para que se torne apresentável, ele a levará até sua Septã.

Mais do que depressa se vestiu e fez o cabelo. A roupa que estava trajando anteriormente era a mesma roupa que usara no Septo de Baelor e seu cabelo devido ao desmaio desfez o penteado. Seu vestido foi substituído por um de tonalidade clara, rosa velho, no caso. _Não devo expressar luto_. Compreendeu, afinal de contas, Lorde Stark foi dado como traidor da Coroa. Seu cabelo voltou a apresentar o penteado típico do sul, que ela tanto apreciava. Deu uma olhada breve no espelho, apenas os olhos estavam miúdos e a pele mais pálida do que o normal, atribuindo-lhe a aparência de doença. _Não quero vê-lo_. Pensou para com o seu reflexo. A última pessoa que ela queria ver nesse momento era o Rei e mesmo assim, era para ele que ela estaria se encaminhando ao cruzar aquelas portas.

- Vossa Majestade a espera, me Lady - A serva a apressou.

Sem escolha, a jovem saiu do quarto de cabeça erguida e foi ter com o Rei em um local na Fortaleza Vermelha onde nunca antes havia posto os pés, era na escadaria que a levaria até o pátio superior do castelo, onde as muralhas se localizavam.

- Tem certeza de que é aqui que Septã Mordane está? - Sansa questionou a criada que a estava servindo. A mulher fez menção de abrir a boca para responder, mas foi a voz de Joffrey que ressoou em suas costas.

- Sansa! - Foi chamada pelo homenzinho de lábios detestáveis.

- Vossa Majestade - Cumprimentou-o sem direcionar-lhe o olhar. Percebeu que ele trazia consigo dois membros de sua guarda real, um era Sandor Clegane, o Cão de Caça e o outro Sor Meryn Trant.

- Minha mãe diz que ainda tenho de me casar com você - O Rei foi direto ao assunto, sobressaltando Sansa que tinha outras preocupações que não o casamento real. Ela mesma não sabia mais se o desejava. Está certo que ser rainha era o que sonhara desde criança, só que ela não queria ser a rainha daquele homem, nem ter relação com a família dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. _Se os Deuses pelo menos permitirem que isso não aconteça_. - Ela quer que logo que você tiver seu primeiro sangue eu bote um filho em você - Anunciou em alto e bom tom - Isso não deve demorar - Ele parecia tão feliz com a ideia quanto ela, mas tinha um quê de sadismo nas palavras. Joffrey esticou-lhe o braço para que Sansa o segurasse. Faltavam poucos degraus até o topo, Sansa fez o que ele lhe pediu.

- Você quer encontrar sua Septã, não é mesmo? - Um sorriso amarelo brotou nas fendas dos lábios do Rei. Quando atingiram o último degrau Sansa encontrou o que procurava.

As lágrimas que carregava nos olhos embaçados despencaram e novas surgiram no lugar, todas escorrendo pelas maçãs do rosto. O sol estava alto no céu azul de poucas nuvens e no meio desse cenário Sansa encontrou diversas cabeças conhecidas em estacas. A cabeça de seu pai e de sua septã foram as primeiras que encontrou.

- Por favor! NÃO! - Gritou domada pelo desespero e imediatamente desviou o olhar, tentando recuar e teria obtido sucesso se Sor Meryn não a tivesse contido pelos ombros.

- Esse aqui é o seu pai - Disse Joffrey caminhando por uma ponte estreita de madeira sem nenhuma barreira de proteção em uma altura significativa do chão - Olhe para ele e veja o que acontece com traidores!

- Você prometeu ser misericordioso - Sansa lembrou-o, com o olhar depositado nos próprios pés.

- Eu fui - Respondeu com tranquilidade - Lhe dei uma morte rápida. Olhe para ele.

- Por favor, me deixe ir para casa, - Implorou. Sabia que aquelas pessoas estavam mortas, quando chegara ali deu uma breve olhada nas cabeças expostas nas estacas, não precisava olhar de novo para ter certeza. Não era uma atitude nobre de forma alguma de seu noivo - eu não farei nenhuma traição, eu prome...

- Olhe para ele! - Joffrey berrara e Sansa finalmente cedeu, erguendo a cabeça bem devagar - Então? - Joffrey perguntou com entusiasmo.

- Quanto tempo tenho de olhar? - Perguntou com corajosa inocência.

- O quanto me agradar - O humor do Rei mais uma vez fora alterado - Quer ver o resto?

- Se isso o agradar, Vossa Majestade - Disse sem emoção.

- Você perguntou sobre sua Septã, ali está ela - Ele indicou uma cabeça em uma estaca. A pobre Septã ainda trajava seus lenços na cabeça que agora estava deformada - Digo-lhe o seguinte, irei lhe dar um presente! - Decidiu o rei - Quando erguer os meus exércitos e matar o seu irmão traidor eu irei dar-lhe a cabeça dele também!

- Ou talvez ele me dê a sua - Respondeu de antemão. Sentindo-se corajosa fez com que os seus olhos encontrassem com os do Rei e esse instintivamente os desviou. Quando estava com os olhos abaixados, ela pode reparar na altura que estavam do chão. Seguindo os seus instintos começou a caminhar na direção do Rei. _Se eu o derrubar isso poderá ser considerado acidente_. Maquinou. Estava à menos de um passo de distância quando uma mão pousou-lhe no ombro. Era a mão de Sandor Clegane. Quando Sansa se virou para ele, ele depositou o lenço que carregava em seu rosto, secando-lhe as lágrimas. _Ele viu o que faria_. Sentiu-se envergonhada por isso, mas não menos arrependida de não ter feito o que almejava.

- Mamãe disse que eu não deveria ter matado o seu pai - Joffrey se pronunciou e as palavras chamaram a atenção da jovem - Ela diz a mesma coisa sobre nós - O rosto dele estava repleto de ira. As últimas palavras de Sansa despertaram no Rei uma grande adrenalina - Sor Meryn, Cão, conduza a jovem para _ele._

Não foi necessária uma segunda ordem. Imediatamente a mão de Meryn prendeu o braço da garota.

- Vossa Majestade tem certeza? - Foi o Cão de Caça quem perguntou. Joffrey respondeu com um menear positivo de cabeça e um gesto de mão que pedia que saíssem. Sandor não pareceu satisfeito com o que lhe ordenaram, mas mesmo assim o fez, segurando no outro braço de Sansa e pondo a arrastar-lhe para longe da presença do Rei.

Por escadas e corredores eles passaram, Sansa sentia as articulação de seu braço direito dolorida devido a força que Sor Meryn usava. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. _"Quem é _ele_?_" Questionou-se. Um frio subiu-lhe pelo corpo. As últimas palavras de Joffrey ela não havia compreendido e agora fazendo uma análise percebeu que sua vida corria risco.

- Me soltem! ME SOLTEM! - Berrou fazendo escândalo e se debatendo, lutando pela própria vida. "_Ele deve ser Ilyn Payne! Joffrey está me mandando para a morte!_" Lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto e soluços as acompanhavam. Amava o pai, mas não queria se juntar a ele tão cedo.

- Acalme-se - Disse Clegane por entre os dentes.

- Não devemos falar com ela, Cão - Sor Meryn o lembrou.

- Vai contar ao Rei que eu o desobedeci? - Rosnou e isso foi o suficiente para silenciar o outro cavaleiro da Guarda Real.

- Eu não quero morrer... - Choramingou.

- Ninguém aqui irá lhe matar - Respondeu Clegane.

Sansa já havia saído da Fortaleza Vermelha com os seus dois captores e conseguia enxergar a estátua de Baelor se materializando em sua frente, o mesmo lugar onde o seu pai fora morto algumas horas atrás. Conforme iam se aproximando, a garota pode perceber que a praça de mármore branco que rodeava o Septo de Baelor continuava tão branca e pura como a vira da primeira vez e já não havia nenhum sinal se quer do sangue que Eddard Stark derramara. De fato as Irmãs Silenciosas fizeram um bom trabalho ali.

- Vocês estão atrasados - A voz levemente irritante de Lorde Petyr Baelish rasgou o silencio do Septo; O homem de rosto bonito com uma barba pontuda os observavam, estando ele parado na porta do Ferreiro com os braços cruzados.

Sor Meryn e o Cão de Caça cessaram o caminhar obrigando Sansa a acompanhá-los. "_Então _ele _era Lorde Petyr?_" Sentiu-se confusa e um pouco mais aliviada, mas não menos apreensiva pela reputação que o Mestre das Moedas possuía.

- Ora vamos, já podem soltá-la - Ordenou. Sor Meryn não tardou em acatar a ordem, todavia Sandor não o fez de imediato.

- Algum problema, Clegane? - Perguntou o homem de barba esquisita se aproximando deles.

- Nenhum - Sandor por fim largou o braço da garota.

- Venha, criança - Petyr a chamou, abrindo os braços para recebê-la. Sansa não se moveu - Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem - O Mestre das Moedas abriu um sorriso amarelo.

Com passos tímidos ela se aproximou e teve os ombros envolvidos pelos braços de Petyr.

- Vocês já podem ir - Dirigiu-se aos cavaleiros da Guarda Real e então virou-se em direção ao Septo - Temos muito o que conversar, mas antes eu preciso saber: você conhece a história de Baelor Targaryen?

Não era uma história de nobreza que ela queria ouvir agora, ela queria entender porque estava ali e porque ele estava ali, qual seria o destino dela, coisas desse tipo. "_Não é certo para uma Lady fazer muitas perguntas, elas podem esperar um pouco mais_".

- Não, senhor, não conheço - Disse por fim.

- Pois bem, irei lhe contar a história do novo rei Targaryen - Lorde Baelish retirou seu braço dos ombros de Sansa e indicou-lhe um dos diversos bancos de carvalho do local - Por favor, queira se sentar - Sansa fez conforme lhe foi dito e Petyr a acompanhou, sentando-se em seu lado e então começou: - Há muitos e muitos anos atrás Baelor Targaryen nasceu, ele era o segundo filho na linha de sucessão do trono. Seus cabelos e sua barba eram brancos platinados e sem perspectiva de herdar o trono para si dedicou sua vida aos estudos, tendo como ambição pessoal se tornar um Septão; ocorre que seu pai, Rei Aegon III, não ficou satisfeito com a decisão do filho e o proibiu de seguir o caminho que gostaria, forçando-o a se casar com a irmã, Daena, possuidora de uma beleza sem comparações.

- Apenas os Targaryen se casavam entre irmãos - Interrompeu Sansa, pensando em como seria se ela tivesse de se casar com seu irmão Robb. O pensamento lhe soou muito desagradável. Amava o irmã, mas não como os Targaryen amavam os seus.

- Isso mesmo, querida. Casar entre irmãos é algo asqueroso - Havia divertimento da voz do homem. "_Ele sabe de alguma coisa." _Pensou Sansa - Continuando, mesmo casado Baelor se recusou a consumar o casamento com sua bela esposa. Após a morte de seu irmão, o Rei Daeron I, Baelor iniciou seu reinado com uma caminhada descalço pelo Caminho do Espinhaço para fazer a paz com Dorne. Ele também salvou seu primo, Aemon, o Cavaleiro Dragão de um poço de víboras, e tomou diversas picadas, mas o veneno não pôde matá-lo pois sua fé o protegeu.

- Alguns dizem que isso foi uma metáfora referente a ida de Baelor à Dorne, pois dorneses são associados à víboras - Sansa pronunciou-se.

- Pensei que tinha me dito que não conhecia a história de Baelor.

- C-conheço pouca coisa, senhor... - Sansa estava corada.

- Então você sabe que Baelor confinou suas três irmãs, Daena com quem fora casado, Rhaena e Elaena...

- ... Na Arcada das Donzelas - Sansa completou a frase fazendo com que Petyr abrisse um sorriso amarelo.

- Você sabe por que, querida?

- Para que elas não... - O rosto de Sansa se tornara extremamente rubros e era difícil separar as maçãs do rosto de seu cabelo cobre.

- ... Não...? - Insistiu Lorde Baelish.

"_Uma Lady não usaria essas palavras na frente de um homem... Nem o deixaria esperando por uma resposta, é deselegante_" Pensou.

- ...Não despertasse desejos carnais - Completou, com a cabeça abaixada em vergonha. Petyr fungou uma gargalhada.

- Você sabe o que mais ele fez para evitar entregar-se aos próprios desejos carnais? - Havia um quê de sensualidade na voz de Petyr. Sansa negou com um menear de cabeça ainda sem direcionar o olhar para o homem - Ele expulsou todas as prostitutas de Porto Real e orou por elas. Você sabe por que pedi que a trouxessem aqui, criança?

Sansa ergueu os olhos e fitou o Mestre das Moedas, procurando respostas em seus olhos verde-acinzentados, mas nada lhe veio.

- Não, senhor - Respondeu com doçura.

- Para orarmos para as prostitutas, minha querida - Petyr deslizou os dedos de sua mão esquerda nos cabelos de Sansa, que se sentiu ofendida com o motivo de estar ali.

- Por que tenho de fazer isso, senhor? Que isso tem a ver comigo? - Exigiu saber, deslizando-se no banco para se afastar dos dedos viciosos do homem.

- Porque minha cara, os bordeis não são mais proibidos em Porto Real há muitos anos e _você_ irá abraçar esse destino, pois é o desejo do Rei - Petyr sorria com naturalidade - Agora ore, _passarinho_, ore para que o seu destino como prostituta seja abençoado.

* * *

**N/A: **Não acredito que quebrei a minha palavra e o meu shipper favorito! Eu disse que não ia postar outra fanfiction até terminar com _O Voo do Passarinho_ e que não ia admitir criar um shipper que não fosse Sansa/Sandor! Está certo que eu tenho uma queda por Sansa/Willas, mas por favor, por que eu tinha que escrever Sansa/Petyr!? E o pior de tudo, estou altamente apaixonada pela trama dessa estória... ai ai, culpa de uma leitora (aka Morteblu) que vive mencionando esse shipper... e também da série da BBC _Crimson Petal and the White_, assim como de _Mulin Rouge_. De qualquer forma, eu espero incentivos para que eu continue escrevendo, então vamos lá, mãos à obra!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Verão do ano 298 D.D., Baixada das Pulgas - Porto Real._**

_Não tenho a ousadia de pensar que algum dia esses escritos serão lidos, muito menos que alguém se lembre de mim; faço essas anotações para que a minha memória seja preservada e para que_ eu _me lembre de quem sou._

_Meu nome é Sansa, da Casa Stark, filha de Lorde Eddard Stark e de Lady Catelyn Stark, outrora uma Tully. Já fui filha da Mão do Rei e noiva do Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, atualmente Rei Joffrey I de seu nome, fui também Princesa do Norte devido a proclamação de meu irmão, Robb Stark, como Rei do Norte e por esse motivo me tornei traidora. Atualmente sou mais um _passarinho_ no bordel de Petyr Baelish e atendo pelo nome de _Cardeal_, meu amo me deu esse nome por dizer que os meus cabelos são vermelhos como a plumagem dessa ave. Eu detesto esse nome assim como detesto meu senhor._

_Hoje fui trazida para enfrentar o meu destino. Rei Joffrey I não cumpriu o que me foi prometido, já não sou mais noiva de um rei nem tenho a dignidade de ser consagrada como esposa legítima. Minha ambição por me tornar rainha foi a minha ruína. Sonhei em me sentar no Trono de Ferro ao lado de um Rei gentil e bondoso, mas ao contrário disso, devo dividir o meu leito com seus cavaleiros, homens brutos e deselegantes que a noite (e algumas vezes durante o dia) vão de uma gaiola para outra procurando o passarinho com a plumagem mais bela e o gorjear mais agradável. Algumas dessas aves conseguiram superar suas condições enquanto outras permitiram que suas condições as fizessem._

* * *

O sol ainda estava alto no céu e o cheiro de podridão daquele lugar era absurdo. Com o nariz tampado com a manga do vestido elegante que utilizava, Sansa caminhou ao lado de Petyr Baelish até o bordel onde ele administrava na Baixada das Pulgas. Antes dessa data a garota Stark nunca colocara os pés nessa parte da cidade e agora entendia o porquê.

A Baixada das Pulgas era uma zona de pobreza e miséria. Todo o tipo de comércio que se possa imaginar tinha vez em suas ruas estreitas com casas simples e de diversos tamanhos, uma estando colada na outra, característica de cortiços. Em frente à essas casas se via poças de dejetos humanos e crianças brincando ao seu redor. _O mau-cheiro de Porto Real vem desse lugar_. Sansa constatou. Moscas e pombos tinha de montão nessa região e por mais estranho que possa parecer, algumas ruas eram mais limpas do que as outras, provavelmente uma característica trazida pelos diferentes moradores, alguns com gerações em Porto Real e outros de diversas partes de Westeros e até mesmo para lá do mar estreito.

- Sansa, cuidado! - Petyr exclamou, mas fora tarde de mais.

Uma criança brincando de pega-pega correu na direção da garota e, sem ver que tinha alguém ali, derrubou-a no chão com o impacto e o rapaz de no máximo 7 anos de idade caiu sobre ela.

- Garotinho, saia de cima da donzela! - Petyr segurou a criança pelo braço e a afastou de Sansa.

- Belos seios - O menino sorriu revelando a ausência de dentes.

Sansa estava com as bochechas rubras e de imediato cobriu os seios com os braços. _Crianças e homens feitos irão elogiar meus atributos_. Pensou a donzela. Ao ser atingida pelo garoto foi atirada na rua imunda da Baixada das Pulgas e ao cair diversas substâncias desconhecidas mancharam suas sedas de Myr. _Não passo de mais uma sujeira na rua._ Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, tinha muito amargor guardado pelos eventos recentes que lhe acometeram e qualquer coisa era motivo o suficiente para derrubá-la._  
_

- Deixe-me ajudá-la, Sansa - Petyr ofereceu-lhe uma mão. Apesar de todas as probabilidades, Petyr Baelish era a única pessoa em todo o reino de Westeros que foi cavalheiro o suficiente para lhe estender uma mão no momento que mais necessitava de amparo... Mas infelizmente essa ajuda não a agradava nem um pouco.

Sansa aceitou a mão de seu salvador e se pôs em pé. As lágrimas que percorriam sua face foram secas por dois polegares macios pertencentes ao seu senhor.

- Não chore, Cardeal - Petyr a consolou. Sansa arregalou os olhos sem entender do que fora chamada.

- Cardeal..? - Repetiu.

- Sim, Sansa - O homem sorria de lado, havia uma diversão interna no apelido - Seus cabelos são da mesma cor que a plumagem dessa ave. Já viu um cardeal alguma vez?

Sansa negou com a cabeça a pergunta que lhe fora feita. Nunca dera muita importância as aves, sempre preferira aos cães enquanto Arya, sua irmã mais nova, se ocupava com os cavalos junto com os demais irmãos.

- Pois agora conhecerá, minha pequena. Quando chegarmos em minha propriedade encontrará em seu quarto um exemplar dessa ave, um presente de boas vindas para você.

A garota Stark pensara tantas coisas horríveis a respeito do homem à sua frente e agora, nesse breve contato que tivera com ele nessa manhã, chegara a conclusão que ele não podia ser tão ruim como diziam que ele era. _Ele me acolheu e agora me dá uma ave_. Ela tinha consciência de como seria o pagamento desses benefícios que recebia de Lorde Baelish, mas ela tinha esperança de que ela ficaria isenta a essa taxa, ainda que todos os caminhos levavam a cobrança.

- Sinto muito que seu belo vestido tenha estragado, porém não se preocupe, estamos quase chegando e lá você receberá roupas novas - Ele continua a sorrir pelo canto dos lábios e conduziu-a pelo braço até o caminho para sua morada.

- Você vê aquele sobrado salmão? - Petyr perguntou apontando uma bela construção que se destacava das demais naquela rua da Baixada das Pulgas. O sobrado de Petyr ainda trazia a aparência de 'caixote', pois sua forma era quadrada, todavia suas janelas e porta dianteira eram arredondadas com diversos passarinhos no tamanho de um punho esculpidos na madeira. Das quatro janelas do segundo andar via-se as cortinas rubras balançando contra o vento - A terceira janela do segundo andar é a janela de seu quarto - Cochichou no ouvido de Sansa. Não é o que você está acostumada e nem aquilo que você queria, mesmo assim tenho certeza de que vai acabar se acostumando - Lhe confessou.

_Você não tem mesmo escolha._ Foi o que a donzela acrescentou no fim da frase.

- Sansa, seja bem vinda à _Gaiola_ - Disse ao abrir a porta do bordel.

O imóvel não deixava a desejar. A primeira coisa que Sansa reparou ao adentrar no lugar foi o forte cheiro de rosas e de incensos e após, seus olhos se maravilharam com as mobílias. Logo no hall de entrada se via dois luxuosos sofás arroxeados de couro, um grande espelho de frente para a porta, uma mesa com um arranjo de flores ao lado do espelho e duas mesinhas de canto também com vasos de flores ao lado de cada sofá. Havia também algumas pinturas obscenas nas paredes que Sansa se recusou a olhar duas vezes. Do cômodo ao lado se ouvia risinhos.

- Lorde Baelish chegou com a garota! - Uma voz feminina histérica na sala ao lado anunciou - Passos ecoaram e tecidos foram ouvidos arrastando no chão. Em seguida uma garota de idade semelhante a de Sansa com volumosos cabelos negros e pele pálida trajando um vestido azul - que era mais um tecido transparente amarrado ao corpo- , entrou na sala esbaforida e se atirou em cima de donzela.

Sansa enrugou o nariz demonstrando nojo. Ela não sabia quem era aquela garota que a abraçava, a única coisa que sabia é que ela era uma meretriz e trabalhava para Petyr. Tinha consciência que não era tão diferente do que ela, mas mesmo assim sentia desgosto por mulheres _da vida,_ reação comum entre as damas da Corte.

- Que saudades! - A morena exclamou, abraçando a ruiva com mais força. A voz não lhe era estranha... _Não é possível! _Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Jeyne? - Chamou e quando seu chamado foi atendido toda fala e todo pensamento foram congelados. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Após o aprisionamento de seu pai, Lorde Eddard, a amiga Jeyne Poole sumira, assim como a Septã Mordane, mas diferente dessa última que encontrara a morte, Jeyne encontrara um destino bem diferente e inesperado para Sansa.

- Assum Preto! - Petyr repreendeu Jeyne - Esses não são modos que lhe ensinei.

O terror surgiu no rosto de Jeyne que não passou despercebido por Sansa, ainda que tivesse sido uma reação muito rápida que logo esvaneceu-se.

- Perdoe-me, senhorita - Fez uma pequena reverência.

- Muito bem - Petyr abriu um sorriso amarelo - Eu sei que vocês duas querem passar um tempo juntas, então leve a nossa recém chegada para o seu quarto e ajude-a a se trocar.. De preferência de um banho nela, precisarei dela limpa para o que farei - Petyr depositou um beijo no dorso da mão esquerda de Sansa, como fizera quando a cumprimentara mais cedo - Agora peço-lhe desculpas, pois irei deixá-las e sairei para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, quando eu chegar irei esperá-la em meu escritório, Cardeal - Dito isso, o senhor saiu pela mesma porta que entrara.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? - Desesperou-se Sansa.

- Nada de mais - Jeyne a consolou, escondendo algumas verdades em suas palavras - Você caiu em alguma armadilha da Arya de novo? - Riu a jovem fazendo referência a sujeira no traje de Sansa.

- Não... - Os olhos de Sansa se arregalaram - Você viu Arya!? Eu não a vi na Fortaleza Vermelha após a morte de papai... Ela veio para cá? - Segurou nos ombros da amiga.

- Calma, Sansa! - Jeyne a conteve - Tenho certeza que nada aconteceu com ela... - Havia incerteza na frase.

- Quer dizer que ela não está aqui? - Perguntou novamente. Jeyne negou com um menear de cabeça.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, sim? Há lindos vest... - Foi cortada pela insistência de Sansa.

- Você não sabe de nada! Joffrey a odeia! É bem capaz que ele tenha mandado matá-la depois do que Nymeria fez com o braço dele... Não foi culpa da loba da Arya, nem da minha irmã! Muito menos da loba e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim... - Sentiu um nó de choro se formar em sua garganta. Não aguentaria saber que mais alguém da sua família ou conhecido havia falecido por ordem do Rei.

- Sansa, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que o Lorde Petyr irá reparar os fatos, confie nele, ele é bom - Jeyne disse como se estivesse lendo um texto. _Foi o que lhe disseram_. Entendeu - Agora venha, deixe-me lhe mostrar o seu quarto! - Sorriu como uma criança e segurando na mão da amiga a puxou escada acima até o quarto que lhe fora dado. No corredor saindo da escada haviam várias portas, algumas se ouvia passos outras risinhos e ainda tinha aquelas que se ouvia gemidos, essa última correspondia a exatamente duas portas aparentemente.

- Oh! - Sansa elevou as mãos a boca ao entrar em seus aposentos na _Gaiola. _O quarto era tinha as paredes laranja, o que lhe feriu os olhos devido a coloração vibrante, as cortinas rubras dançavam com o vento e saiam e entravam dentro do quarto. A cama de casal se assemelhava a que possuía na Fortaleza Vermelha, mas essa possuía dossel avermelhado e sua construção era de um metal dourado. _Ouro? Não.._ Concluiu, ouro não teria aquela cor vibrante. Havia uma cômoda na parede lateral esquerda da porta, feita de mogno e ao seu lado, com o mesmo metal da cama havia uma gaiola onde um pequeno passarinho residia em seu poleiro. Por fim, na parede onde a porta se localizava havia um biombo que ocultava uma parte da parede direita do quarto, onde era provável que houvesse uma banheira.

- Esse é o seu passarinho? - Jeyne sorriu ao ver Sansa correr até a gaiola - Eu também ganhei um, Assum Preto.

_Eu não fui a única, então... _Não sabia dizer o porquê, mas aquilo a incomodou. Ela gostava de ser exclusiva, é verdade, mas tinha algo mais na frustração que sentia. _Pelo menos o meu pássaro é único_. Procurou vantagens para se animar. A ave que lhe fora presentada era inteiramente vermelha, com exceção da região ao redor dos olhos, que era preta. A ave ainda possuía um topete avermelhado. Quando Sansa se aproximou ela começou a piar, divertindo a jovem.

- Se parece com você - Jeyne zombou na brincadeira - Adora tagarelar e é topetuda! - Gargalhou.

- Jeyne! - Sansa gritou com um sorriso estampado no rosto e pulou em cima da amiga, dando-lhe leves tapas. Era tão bom poder agir de acordo com a idade que tinha depois de tantos momentos de tensões. As duas, rindo e se estapeando caíram no chão e só então elas se separaram. - Idiota... - Gargalhou.

- Você acha que algum dia poderemos ser como antes? - Jeyne apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e encarou Sansa que estava deitada ao seu lado com seriedade - Fazendo nossos bordados sob os olhos de Septã Mordane, comendo bolos de limão e conversando sobre garotos bonitos e histórias de cavalaria em Winterfell? - Suspirou, recordando-se dos tempos passados. A expressão de Sansa se fechou na hora que Jeyne começara a falar da rotina que tinham em Winterfell.

- Eu realmente espero que sim... - Começou - ... Mas Septã Mordane está morta e não tenho mais tempo nem material para bordados e já não me lembro mais das histórias de cavalaria... - Confessou.

- Nem das canções você se lembra? - Insistiu Jeyne - Florian e Jonquil?

- Não - Negou com a cabeça - Apenas as canções da Fé dos Sete, canto-as todo dia, mas os Sete não me ouvem..

- Não diga isso, Sansa! - Jeyne a repreendeu - Os Deuses ficarão com raiva se a ouvirem falar dessa forma!

- Por quê? Eles atenderam à sua prece? - Sansa arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio - Ah, espere, você está aqui. Então não.

- Mesmo assim, não podemos perder a fé... - Advertiu.

- Confio mais nos deuses de meu pai.

- Mas eles também não salvaram o seu pai... - Corrigiu Jeyne.

- É porque estamos no Sul. O poder deles são fracos aqui e meu pai não orava pra eles desde quando deixamos Winterfell - Explicou-se - Eu nunca deveria ter deixado Winterfell...

- Fala isso por causa do Joffrey?

- Também... - Confessou - Ele não é aquilo que eu pensei que ele fosse...

- Nenhum homem é - Jeyne voltou a deitar-se no chão.

- Como sabe? - Foi a vez de Sansa apoiar-se no cotovelo - Você por um acaso..? - A realidade mais uma vez chocara a garota. Não deveria estranhar o fato, Jeyne estava a mais tempo na _Gaiola_ do que ela e diferente de si já havia tido o primeiro sangue da lua.

- Petyr me apresentou à uns senhores - Jeyne demonstrou incomodo com a conversa - Todos eles prometeram ser gentis, mas não o foram... - Desceu com a mão até a região de seu ventre - Eu ainda os sinto aqui...

- Dói? - Sansa entusiasmou-se com a conversa. Sempre quisera perguntar sobre sexo e nunca tivera com quem conversar. Apesar dos seus 16 anos, ainda era considerada 'jovem demais' pela sua mãe e não se conversa sobre essas coisas com homens, muito menos com seus irmãos.

- Dói muito! - Jeyne exclamou, no intuito de chocar Sansa, obtendo sucesso.

- Mentirosa! - Acusou.

- Não é mentira, dói mesmo! - Defendeu-se Jeyne - Você vai ver quando for com você - Sorriu com maldade.

As palavras foram como um soco no estômago de Sansa. Ela realmente iria saber como é em pouco tempo e essa certeza a golpeou tão forte e violentamente do que uma espada.

- ...Você mente... - Repetiu com insegurança na esperança de que fosse mentira.

- Não, não minto. Dói sim e dói bastante, mas só no começo, depois você aprende a gostar - Deu de ombros.

- Aprende a gostar de sentir dor? - Questionou.

- Não! Depois você não sente mais dor! - A morena riu - Porém tem homens que gostam de causar dor a mulher e tem homens que gostam que as mulheres lhe causem dor... Eu nunca conheci nenhum dos dois tipos...

- E como você sabe disso?

- Os outros passarinhos já passaram - Confessou Jeyne.

- E como você sabe que eles gostam disso? - Sansa estava com medo.

- Alguns dizem como querem o sexo, outras vezes o Lorde Baelish nos conta o perfil do cliente e ainda tem a pior forma... Quando descobrimos só quando o sexo começa.

- Você sabe quem foi o seu primeiro? - Sansa perguntou tentando desviar do assunto.

- Aerys Oakheart - Deu de ombros.

- Oakheart... Espera! Ele não é um membro da Guarda Real!? - Assustou-se - Os Cavaleiros da Guarda Real não podem construir família, ter posses ou fazer sexo! - Jeyne gargalhou, como se Sansa estivesse dizendo algo muito engraçado.

- Você se surpreenderia se eu lhe contasse que quem mais faz visitas à _Gaiola_ são membros da Guarda Real - Jeyne disse com simplicidade - A propósito, Sor Meryn Trant é um dos caras que gostam de fazer a mulher sentir dor durante o sexo - Mais uma vez Sansa se assustou - Não se preocupe, Lorde Baelish não permite que ele pegue novatas como nós. Falando nisso...

Jeyne se pôs de pé e desamarrotou o vestido e em seguida estendeu a mão para Sansa.

- ... Nosso mestre irá retornar em breve e ainda não está apresentável.

Sansa aceitou a mão de Jeyne e se levantou. A amiga ajudou-a a se limpar com o auxílio de um pano e um jarro de água. Como Sansa já havia tomado banho aquela manhã, quase não havia partes sujas para serem limpas. Quando caiu na Baixada das Pulgas o seu vestido recebeu grande parte da sujeira, deixando uma parte ínfima para as suas mãos e batatas da perna. Após limpa Jeyne e a vestiu com um vestido semelhante ao seu, sendo o de Sansa laranja e de tecido menos transparente que o da morena. Foi o tempo de Jeyne amarrar a ponta do vestido no pescoço de Sansa que uma outra mulher uns 5 anos mais velhas do que elas e também dona de um logo emaranhado rubro de cabelos abrir a porta e anunciar que Petyr Baelish havia voltado e estava a esperar a recém-chegada em seu escritório.

- Lorde Baelish não gosta de esperar - Disse a mulher de 21 anos.

- Diga a ele que Sansa irá descer em breve, Ros - Respondeu Jeyne.

- Diga você mesma - Deu de costas com arrogância e se tirou dos aposentos de Sansa.

- É melhor você ir - Incentivou Jeyne.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, lembre-se, você pode confiar nele - A morena sorriu.

Sansa não confiou nas palavras de Jeyne, elas estavam mecanizadas de mais e não soavam naturais. Ela iria até o escritório de Petyr Baelish sozinha, porém ela não fora apresentava a todos os cômodos do bordel e lembrou-se desse fato apenas quando atingira o último degrau da escada. Lembrando-se que Jeyne ficara em seu quarto depois que saíra, voltou correndo até lá.

- Jeyne, eu... - Ao abrir a porta não viu sinal algum da amiga morena lá, porém a mulher que Jeyne chamara de Ros estava mexendo nas gavetas de Sansa.

- Não lhe disse que Lorde Baelish a está esperando? - Ros olhou-a com desdém e continuou a remexer a gaveta a procura de algo.

- O que está fazendo com as minhas coisas? - Desesperou-se.

- Suas coisas? - Ros abriu um sorriso amarelo - Esse quarto era _meu_ antes de você chegar! - Riu e havia ódio em sua risada.

- Petyr disse que ele é meu... - Defendeu-se.

- Você deve chamá-lo de _Lorde Baelish_, como todas nós chamamos. Você não é especial, sabia? - Ros caminhou até Sansa e o jeito que a mulher andava era carregado de sedução e poder.

Sansa não conseguiu se mover, estava paralisada de espanto.

- O fetiche dele é ruivas e ele tende a gostar mais de nortenhas, assim como você, eu também sou nortenha, eu conheci o seu irmão, Robb - Ros tocou o próprio sexo - Ele era inexperiente, assim como você é agora - Ela riu - Theon também era, mas aprendeu mais rápido que o seu irmão... Até o bastardo me quis - Vangloriou-se.

- Pára! - Sansa gritou tampando os ouvidos. Tudo bem escutar a vida sexual dos outros, mas dos seus irmãos já era de mais.

- Quem poderia imaginar que o Duende tivesse uma pica maior do que a do Rei do Norte! - Zombou Ros.

- Pelo visto você conhece Westeros inteiro - Sansa disse em um desafia e em seguida acrescentou - ... Piranha.

Sem saber exatamente como começou, Sansa se viu presa nas garras de Ros que a atirou contra a parede e começou a esmurrá-la, no que Sansa retribuiu, mas inexperiente do jeito que era em brigas, acabou tomando a pior, pois a prostituta era mais alta e mais forte do que ela. Ouvindo os gritos de dor e de xingamento das duas diversas outras moradoras do bordel vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, até mesmo Jeyne fora ao encalço delas e ao verem a cena, muitas se prontificaram em separá-las dizendo coisas como _Não vale a pena_ e _Você é melhor que ela_.

- Me solta! - Ros gritava estando imobilizada por 4 moças.

- Para, Ros! Lorde Baelish não vai gostar de saber do que aconteceu!

Sansa por outro lado estava escondido atrás de Jeyne que entrara em sua frente. A donzela não demonstrava intenção alguma de continuar com isso. O lábio latejante era prova o suficiente de que acabaria na pior se continuassem a brigar.

- Sansa, você está bem!? - Jeyne perguntou, segurando a amiga pelos ombros e chacoalhando-a.

- S-sim.. - Gaguejou.

- Ótimo! Lorde Baelish a estava esperando, corre lá, Ros não conseguirá pegá-la se estiver lá.

- M-mas... E-eu n-não s-sei ch-chegar l-l-lá... - Tornou a gaguejar.

- Venha, eu te levarei até lá! - Segurando na mão de Sansa, Jeyne mais uma vez a puxou escada a fora.

- Isso mesmo, corre, covarde! - Ros gritava ao fundo e algumas outras mulheres vaiavam a atitude de Sansa.

Depois de descerem as escadas Jeyne tomou um caminho que Sansa não conseguiu acompanhar com os seus pensamentos que ainda estavam presos nas palavras de Ros e como tudo aquilo aconteceu rápido demais. Quando Sansa voltou a prestar atenção na realidade ela estava parada de frente para uma porta de cerejeira com um grande pardal esculpido. Sansa reconheceu a ave apenas porque Lorde Baelish carrega consigo um broche da mesma ave.

- Vai Sansa, entra lá! - Jeyne a empurrou porta adentro e logo em seguida a porta bateu em suas costas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Está atrasada - A voz de Petyr não carregava nenhuma animação, de fato, carregava um grande peso que podia ser confundido com ira - E eu não gosto de esperar - Concluiu e Sansa ouviu um barulho vindo da direção que seu mestre se encontrava.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, não faço a mínima ideia de como se chama o bordel do Petyr e como eu estou trabalhando sobre a ideia de passarinhos (porque eu amo o apelido de Little Bird da Sansa e quero manter isso), nada melhor do tornar essa a obsessão dele e chamar seu bordel de 'Gaiola', rs ;)

Peço mil desculpas pela demora! Ano de muito estresse e muita tensão, sinto muito pelas frustrações e unhas roídas!


End file.
